Grim
by Shark1
Summary: MY HEAVY ARTILLERY HAS ARRIVED! We take a trip in Jak's vision to the modern world of Heaven City!
1. Grim: Year one

Sharky: *In a tank with tunnles* Hello yummy people! It's me again! ^_^ And so is Auntie....

*Looked around for me*

Sharky: Shark? Where's Auntie Shark?

*Later he saw a door with a "Caution" sign on it*

Sharky: Oh, she's still in that Dark eco pool -_-'... OH MY GOSH! THAT COULD ONLY MEAN ONE  
THING! @_@' OH CRAP TOO LATE!!!

*The alarm sound off, door burst open. And out came a grate black shark with white extra  
razor sharp teeth and red eyes.*

Jak, Daxter, Sig and Torn: *just came in* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!! @_@'

*Skies truned black with thunder and lighting and out came Sharky wearing an army helmet.*

Sharky: EVERYONE! GET A LIFE RAFT, A HELMET AND DUCK FOR COVER!!! SHE'S GONNA MAKE THE  
**ULTRASHARK WAVE**!!! @_@'

*The boys scampered but some Dark eco substance formed a cage over Jak.*

BlackShark: _**Not so fast Jakkie boy, I NEED you... you're part of this wave, so YOU  
stay...**_

*Before long, Jak was shiffted within Dark eco...*

Sharky: Too late to save Jak now boys, duck and cover...

Torn: Who care about Jak, we're running!

*And they all ran for cover... Me on the other hand am still focusing on my wave... but  
before I release, I looked at the readers...*

BlackShark: _** First, I say this... Jak and anyother charaters mentioned are  
NaughtyDawg's. The rest are mine... You may need to read ONE paragraph at a time. I know  
I quarreled about you authors writting long fics. But this.... is for the record...**_

*With that I released all the Dark eco energy of the world and beginning my fic.*

Grim: Year One...

It has been nearly four hours sense I've travled into this peculiar time, and already I'm  
in melancholy. When Daxter and I first came into this... this place, we instantly encountered  
a groupe of metalic-likes-of-my-kinds. And with no reasons they avanced up to me. I used all  
my strenth and combat skills, but it was MUCH less than enough to subdued them. Before  
anything else, cold, strong, stiff arms wraped up my hands and legs. Leaving me no chioce but  
to call on my "firend"..... Big mistake!

I saw him hiding behind some bushes, watching me get caught. I could NEVER forgive that  
cowardly rascal for that! Those "strong men" draged me to some kind of box-like machine and  
tossed me in there. In there was even darker than the dark areas of Spider caves. All I can  
hear was some LOUD moanings from some other people in this contraption. They must have been  
captured aswell. I wanted to ignore them very badly, but how can you when they keep  
saying, "We're all gonna die" all the time?! Fear and insanity filled this blind atmosphere.

"Krimzon Guards... they caught me! This is it... I'm going to 'Atticus Prision'!!" said a man

I assumed that's what those "metalic men" are, and that's were they're taking us...

"There's NO escape, I'll NEVER see light again!" yelled a troubled woman.

Chills ran through my spine as I though of this "Atticus Prision". I may NEVER see Daxter  
again; which was the LEAST of my worries. Not to mention all the plases and people I spend  
my good hours in. I alredy missed nature and all the adventuers that took plase in each of  
them. And most of all, I will NEVER see Keira again!!! Every once in a while my confidence  
encouraged me to escape this box... but it was often over run by my doupts. First of all,  
the matirial of this box was too hard to brake and I have no red eco within me. And second,  
there was NO sorce of light in here, so I can't tell were to go!!!

A few hours passed and the box has finaly came to a stop. Door opened wide and the Gurads  
came in, wraped our hands with stange metal hooks and picked us out of it. Soon I was joined  
in a line along with the rest of the captured people. When I finaly got out, I saw a HUGE  
pole like building, with lines on the top that's connected to the other buildings. It seems  
to me that this "Pole" is the heart of this whole area. This must be Atticus Prision. I  
couldn't help but awed at it then, unless one of the Guards keep shocking me with thoes  
"sticks that holds lightings." Enforcing me to move faster.

Through the tall iron fences. Pass some other Crimson Guards (most of them walked with scary,  
over reactive lurker dogs) and into the entrence. When I entered, I saw rows of benches with  
tables and at the end was what it appeared to be a kitchen. Across the room, I was pushed to  
a futurerisic elevator with a guard, while the rest of the "flocks" waited at the benches.  
When I got in, it has a door (unlike the ones back in my time) and it closed, making the  
space dark once again. By the time when I reached to my destination, I've saw NOTHING like  
I've never seen before. There was a space as big and as wide as a beach, in it were endless  
lines of cages in very corner of my eyes. Insted of having bars in all four sides, it EACH  
has bars in just one while the rest were just solid walls. Some of them have bared windows on  
the wall, it looked like it was fit for one man each. I stood aw strucked untill I was  
shoocked again by a guard and his "lihting stick". It wasn't long before he took me to a  
"cage" at the very corner of the room and tossed me right into it and he closed it.  
"Welcome to your new home," I freezed at his grouchy metalic voice and with it he left.  
And again it was (you guessed it) dark, not to mention cold. Happly the ONLY sorce of light  
was at the window at the middle of the wall. I took a look to see if I know where I am in  
the future. That could show even a small resemblance to the old places in my time. but then  
again, I can hardly tell. Not only I saw tall blocks as far as my eyes can see but smokes  
were flowing out of what appered to be factories and into the dim, foggy sky. I saw more  
futureristic zoomers than I saw lurkers back in my time. And worst of all... people with  
behavoirs that reeks of wickedness. Some finding pleasure from other's pain and doing all  
sorts of wrong doings. They have some strange markings all over thier ears and faces, most  
children also have them. I noticed some, if not ALL the people are wearing TIGHT pants and  
strange looking sandals that covered thier WHOLE feet. Come to think of it, the guards were  
wearing that kind of footware as well. I have NO idea what these people did with thier  
hair. But they some how put them in big long knots, nothing like my short loose one. And  
what freaks me most of all was thier expressions. It looked like some force of evil had  
sucked the VERY essence of good and happiness out of them as if their cognitions or souls  
have been stolen.

Finaly I grew tired watching them and went to a bed at another side of my cage. If it hadn't  
been for that CLUMSY animal, I would have still be in my real home, in my time. If it hadn't  
been his cowardice, I would have NEVER been in this cage. I would think more, but this trip  
has took alot out of me and so I dozed off. I still couldn't help but noticed... this future  
is... how can I put this? Grim...

_~*~*~ Three months and two weeks ~*~*~_

If I thought my first encounter with the guards were bad, I should of known that that was  
just the begining. The choirs I was assigned for where exhausting. In the first two days of  
the week, I have to clean MILLIONS of pots, pans, plates, cups and cutlery in the kitchen.  
In the other two, I mop and sweap ALL the floors in this fr*****n' place, EACH floor was like  
the size of the ocean for crying out loud! A day picking garbage in VERY premises. And worse  
of all, in the last two days I have to scrub EVERY prision cells, showers, sinks and worst of  
all... *sigh* THE TOILETS. If I ever stoped for even ONE second, a guard would say,

"Get your lazy a*** back to work!"

and would shock me with his Tazor rod. As you can see that I don't have much of a choice -_-'.

But that's nothing compare to the fact that I'm the "fresh blood" to this world. So I was  
most likely be an EASY target to the sorrow hungery beasts in the zoo. Of all the ba**erds  
in the prision, I happened to be the Warden's favorate chew toy. Everytime that ba**erd got  
the prisioners on an "assignment" on the field. In the end, no matter what I do, it was  
NEVER good enough for him.

"You call THAT a jump? That's nothing MORE than a leap!"  
"Common! Put some a*** into it..."  
"For once in your misereble life, get it right?!"

Therefore I ALWAYS get bad results while the others gets good remarks, (even though they're  
NO better than me -_-*). Everytime he announced an assembly to all the prisioners in the  
mess hall, I would be the last man out, so by the time I finaly came he would ask for my  
absence,

"state your business, Blondie..."

Yeh... like if HE didn't caused me to be late. Saddly I COULDN'T speek at that present  
moment, don't ask. I just couldn't find my voice sense I was a kid. I'd NEVER thought I  
would see the day of having the need to use it, -_-'. And you can see it PLANE in his face  
that that pleases him MORE. So he can considered me to be irresponsible and forced me to  
wash the kitchen and the bathrooms unscheduled.

"When you're done, pick a couple of more sh****s in the yard..."

And when he gets borad and has nothing to do, guess who he truns too. Whenever he gets the  
chance in a crowd, he would wispered insults in my ears.

"Hey blondie... has anyone EVER told you how worthless you ARE?"  
"Truly, a pathetic excuse of a man..."  
"No brains... No life... No future... ha-ha, guess that's why you're here. Hey Blondie?"

And would go on untill I get pissed off and yell, grunted, (which was the ONLY niose I can  
make out on my mouth) and attempt to push him away. The folks found it rather amusing to see  
me go "crazy" at the Warden,

"HA-HA! Check out Blondie! That guy's like totaly BLOND!!"  
"That's one CRAZY ba*****d!!"

in the end I was forced to clean even MORE because I was being "insubordinate" to him.

"That ought of teach you some discipline... ya lazy son of a gun..."

But all the prisioners were fu****ing worse than him. I remembered all the nasty ticks those  
mother*********s did to me. Just to put me in MORE turmoil with the Warden (as if his  
punishments wasn't bad enough for me!) Like the time in a shower hour, when they stole my new  
clothes. From the second day in prision, when I got a "makeover" and wore a green sleeved  
shirt (with numbers on em') and pants. With a red cloth around my neck and bare footed like  
everyone else. NEVER to see my old ones again -_-. They were going to do the same with my  
hair, but happily. It wasn't at the "curtain length" to do so ^_^. Anyway... they stole my  
clothes, leaving me a*** to the breeze in the shower (yeh, I bet most of you fangirls LOVE  
that -@_^-.) I have to sneek through some premises to fine some new clothes but sadly, I was  
caught. They must have told the Warden about this. The humiliation...

"Well, well... look who JUST came out of the shower..."

We all knew VERY well that I can't tell him what happened (as much as I loved to,) but I  
don't think it would make any difference, do you? Besides, somehow, I think he knew what  
went on but still tortured me ANYWAY! (If I didn't know ANY better, I'd say he told EVERYONE  
in this prison to hate me... -_-')

"Now don't tell me... you like to sleep nude..."  
"Well... THIS IS NOT A HOTEL YOUNG MAN, SO GET SOME CLOTHES NOW AND GET READY TO SCRUB ALL  
THE BATHROOM FLOORS! PRONTO!!!"

They would even do something like stealing my lunch, or even do some common pratical jokes.  
Like a zapper in his plam or the ol' woopie cushion in a QUIET cafeteria hour. They would  
throw all kinds of insults in my ear, even WORSE than the Warden's. All this and MORE  
happened, day in and out.

Today I was having my lunch at the cafeteria and walked down for a spot. I found a nice,  
quiet, woopie free spot at the back of the hall. There's nothing better than a bowl of "crap"  
in EVERY meal of the day. It was white and yucky, yet it's suppose to be good for you. I used  
to make expressions of disapproval with it, but I soon learned to shut the f**** up and eat.  
Besides it wasn't THAT bad every once in a while, I guess I got used to it too. This moment  
was one of the best ones in this year. Quiet and peaceful, and I'm savoring EVERY moment  
while I can. It didn't take long before the two most DEVILISH charaters has came into my  
life once more. Steve and Charlie.

Steve is a short, chubby yet clever lil mother********. He seems to be the brains behind  
EVERY tirck he "possibly" made on me. Because he'd often be there at the time before and  
after I became a victum, of any pranks that occurred in my life. As for the tall, skinny guy,  
who is Charlie, I think he's the "assistant prankster". Somehow they knid of reminded me of  
Gordy and Willard, the miners. They could even be their descendents or even their evil  
counterparts. Anyway, they came right up to me and lean on the bench infront of me and Steve  
pointed at my crap,

"Hey blondie... Are ya gonna eat that?"

I just shoved as much crap as my mouth chould take. He place his cigar between his teeth and  
turned to Charlie,

"Hey Charlie!"  
"Yeh boss?"  
"Blondie here's actin' a lil uh... selfish. What do ya think we should do da em'?"  
"Uh... beat em' up?"  
"Yeh... exactly what I was thinkin'."

They grined as they rolled up their sleeves in getting ready to bash me. Happly I finished my  
crap before they knew it. What was even BETTER luck was that the daily chour bell rang (who  
would of thought that I'd be happy to hear that bell? ^_^) That disappointed Steve, he made  
his fist and punched it with his other hand.

"You're lucky that bell rang, son of a gun..."  
"Yeh... lucky..."  
"See ya later mother******..."  
"Yeh... later..."

Is it me or is Charlie his "background singger"? >;D

_~*~*~ Five months and two (three) weeks ~*~*~_

Lately things were getting a bit more violent and devious. Luckily I became more advanced in  
my surroundings. I knew all the games now, I don't get tricked as much or at all. And with  
all the harsh trainnings with the Warden, they were getting better. Even though my efforts  
were still not good enough for him, he knew as much as I do that I was getting better. And  
that displeased the mother******* even more, he CLEARLY missed torturing me... I laughed  
behind his back at every chance. He still TRIES to whisper insults, but that barely phased  
me as much as before. As for all the criminals, they were beginning to reliesed that I'm  
becoming more craftier than they are. I didn't even need that rascal, Daxter anymore (which  
didn't seem to exsist in my memories as much.) Sooner nearly half of them already gave  
up fu****** me but I still got to watch my a***.

One day the Warden called out all the prisoners for another assembly. He passed my cell where  
I was "sleeping" (or wasn't I.) By the time he left, I opened one eye just to be sure,  
sprung out, get dressed and out to the assembly. It almost began when I got there, then the  
Warden came for our daily role calls. While he was at it he noticed my presence and  
a fake smile was plastered across his face,

"Well, well, look who finaly decided to be on time... AGAIN."

I smiled at how ridiculous he is in that f****** pathetic smile of his. I can still see his  
anger though that stupid smile. However he continued and finished his role calls.

I also noticed that the Warden assigned me with more aggravating chuors. Which is why I not  
only get to sweep and mop the floors, but NOW I waxed them as well! However I still got the  
job done with NO hesitation. In a cafeteria hour at the moment I got my crap I ate it as  
fast as possible and left the area before Steve and Charlie could even arrived. That really  
pissed them off. At the shower hour at night I was about to put on my clothes when I saw them  
missing again, but I don't worry. As I turned off the tap and after checking around I opened  
up a secret compartment on the shower tiles, that I've resently discovered. I've found many  
others like this in other showers. In it was my spare clothes and towel (sometime... VERY  
sometimes, sneeked up to my cell for my spare there, just to keep this secret alive. -^_^-)  
When I put on my clothes and walking up to my cell the Warden was there and so was Steve  
and Charlie. Boy were they surprised and all the Warden could do was gave a stern glare at  
me. I grined in return and went my way to my cell. They've been going on like this untill,  
surprisingly, they stoped doing that old prank. And that took me a while before I got used to  
it, but it still dosen't hurt to put my extra clothes in the secret compartment and my cell.

Thankfuly I'm pretty much smart enough to scratch up what little happiness I can find in this  
time. It can appare at ANY moment after VERY few months. So you know that I have to keep my  
eyes clarely open to find it. After all, man CANNOT live with terror alone... you would need  
SOMETHING to sustain yourself, otherwise you'd wind up like some of the losers who have  
killed themselves by doing some insane stunts to get out of prision... and I do mean INSANE!

One time I saw a guy who secretly made a parashoot, exploded a wall on his cell, fell right  
from it and drifted in mid air. However it tored open and he landed on the electrical fence  
and became the first "bar-be-qued elf". I've also herd of another one, who tried digging a  
tunnle to the city, but by the time he dug end of his tunle was the time he made his last  
breath. As you can see, I'm pretty lucky to still be breathing in this hell house... @_^

Some of the rare best moments in my life here was in my cell on a full moon at night. Even  
though the moon may come and go like usual. It would often be curtained by the misty,  
foggy clouds, so you could HARDLY see the moon. The skies can be clared possibly once or  
thice in every year, so I'm pretty thankful that it's showing tonight...

How I love it's beam reflect though the cell, bringing light within it. It reminded me  
how much I missed nature and all my adventures there in my time. The a*** freezing feild  
of Snowy Mount. The pipes of the Precusor Basion, even the metal melting Lave Tube or the  
creepy Spider Caves. At some point I took a time to remember my uncle and wondered how he's  
doing and if he missed me too... I also woneder if... Keira is still thinking about me?

Keira... your smooth, grassy, emerald hair. Your cute smile, your spunky attitude, your  
creativity... your sexy cerves. It's times like these that I just couldn't help but wonder  
about you... How long have we been apart?

_I have no idea..._

Do you still remember me? Are you trying to find the way to get to me? Do you cry for me  
while you was trying?

_I just don't know..._

Or do you forget about me? Do you find someone new? Dose he have something that I could  
NEVER have that would make you choose him over me?

_I sure HOPE not..._

I wished I could of said goodbye before I was sucked into the future, I wished that animal  
didn't stoped me for getting the chance to kiss you. I wished Daxter has never turned animal  
so we can get... CLOSER with our "relationship".

If you ask me the city looked better on a full moon too. The biulings are more clare now. I  
can see everything happening there within a mile. I kept whatching until I got sleepy and  
went to bed.

_~*~*~ Three months ~*~*~_

Sooner everyones was beginning to despise me even more just because I now knew the game too  
well. The Warden was no different. One day he atempted to pissed me off once more, but by  
then I ignored him completly. I was just tired, he just didn't seem to boil my pot anymore.  
He can see that and finaly left me alone. Right after lunch hour he annoused an assembly,  
he ordered the prisioners to form a three filed line. Then he strolled across the line and  
stated,

"Gentelmen, it is getting near to the end of our year... You KNOW what that means?"

He asked with a stern smile. A few number of men gave devious grins at me, especialy Steve  
and Charlie, you can TELL that this wasn't good. the Warden continued,

"Today is the term when we're going to... **take out the trash**..."

A grin crawled corss his face at me as he walked,

"As you can see there appered to soo much "mess" in this prision. So we need to "clean up"  
brfore the Baron get here for his annual check up on our humble "home"... So prepare  
yourselves to be welcomeing before the Baron gets here..."

He walked to the middle of the line and finished,

"As of NOW the "cleaning" begins!"

It was then I regret ignoring him, I should of at least PRETEND to be pissed, but would THAT  
make a difference?

Later I saw the word "desperate" in EVERY eye. And it didn't took long before I saw cameras  
in every corner, watching every move I and the others make. I saw more Krimzon Guards than  
usual, in fact, the amount of prisioners and K.G.'s are equal. And futher more, the rules are  
becomeing more and MORE firm by the day. In the next day the role call was annouced and one  
guy came ONE minuet late. He was instanly taken away and sense then he was NEVER to be seen  
of herd again... In the other day, another one has finished his choirs but he missed ONE  
spot and he was gone, that encouraged me not to missed ANY spots on my choirs.  
That's when things started to get dirty.

I was almost finished waxing the floors and was about to walk off when I felt something...  
sticky on my feet. I looked down and saw HUGE patches of mud! A sence of rage and panic  
filled my mind, sh****, there's a camera in here too, soo it won't be long before I get  
taken away. And just when I finished it, I have to do something QUICK! there was no time for  
mopping or brushing for that matter. However I did found a big sponge next to the mop bucket.  
So diped it with little soap water and quickly wiped and absorbed the mud off. Soon I herd  
faint foots steps, I got on with the waxing and drying it off, I got two more spaces to go  
and already the foot steps were getting louder and LOUDER. I gotta make it, I GOTTA FINISHED  
THE DAMN FLOOR! I made it, but dead in my traks was a prisioner holding a bucket of mud  
waiting to toss it at me... Too late! The door was wide open. The guard and the Warden caught  
him with the bucket. The Warden ordered the guard to take him. He then took a glimps at the  
floor and then at me in a disappointed way and walked off. I took my stuff and off to my  
next choure. That guy was one of those mother******* that wanted me out and gone. I assumed  
that they maybe even MORE of them, who were out to get me. This was goning to be my biggest  
challange EVER... This is going to be a LONG term...

The longer the term got the more drastic the ba****** get in getting rid of each other. One  
guy did the woopie trick with another guy and he was taken away. Another one tried to drug  
the other guy to make him crazy. He succeeded, but he wasn't clever enough though. The camera  
caught him at that time and later, so did the guards along with his victum. As they went on  
kicking each other's a****, the strick rules became more and MORE enclosing, like two walls,  
pressing together to squeeze us like lemon blood. [BlackShark: **_I know that part's  
MORBID!! @_@'_**] When the Warden gave a physical assingment, I have one thought,  
da*****! We all know that the Warden would ALWAYS say no and in no time I would be taken. So  
I hid into my chours untill it was over and I came up to my cell. He was waiting for me there.

"Why was you not at the field? Blondie..."

I gave a look that told him,

_"You know VERY well..."_

For the first time in a few months he smiled as it came to his realization,

"Oh yeh, you SU**** at this activity, but guess what, I don't give a DA*****! But sence  
you've done your "punishment", I'd let you off for now,"

His smile had suddenly turned opposite,

"But mark my words Blondie, IF I cetch you like this one more time... just one MORE time!"

He shifted a smirk and turned to another cell,

"Which remindes me..."

I cocked a brow and look blankly, but before long he called a near by guard. Ordered him  
to aresst the prisioner in the cell, he scrambled in annoyance,

"Hey! what the h**** did I EVER do?!"

Then the Warden turned to me with a demonic smile,

"Take this **LAZY** poor excuse of a man... AWAY!"

Then he walked away. I'm not sure if the ba****** was a goodfornothing of not, (and I bet  
neither did the Warden...) but I knew that the point was CLARE.

It wasn't long before the next physical assignments came along. What to do... If I don't go  
there I'll be taken away, so I have no choice but to go there. But how am I gonna get though  
this? He will finish me for sure, I have to do something... but what? I walked down the  
elevator, gliuding down the hall, knowing the cameras were watching my every move. My spine  
grew colder as I proceed to the field. When I finaly got there, everyone was there  
with an excited look on thier faces as I passed up to my position. Even the Warden was  
skinning his teeth.

"Well look who finaly got his a*** up here?"

Snickers were herd in the background, He continued.

"Very well, This assignment will be EVERYTHING we did over our last nine months, here's what  
you all do;"

He directed us to the oppstical course,

"First you make an 8 meter dash to the tires in which you'll walk over. Then you will climb a  
30 ft tall pole and down with a zip line. Then you swing or jump across the 'pit of fire'.  
Then dash down to the pendent on the table at the end of the course. There are tree of them  
on that table, so you MUST get that and be back here in less then 5 minuets. If any of you  
made it all the way back in more than 5 or got here in record time but dose NOT have the  
pendent shall return to his/her cell. Those who get here in time WITH the pendent stay here.  
And those who get here MORE than **8** minuets shall be... well.. I don't have to tell  
the rest of the story do I?"

He finished whith a smirk. Now that was even MORE thretening than my choir insident. I MUST  
pass this course! Without warning he yelled.

"COMMENCE OPPSITCAL COURSE!! SET **THE PIT OF FIRE**!!!!"

Before long, we saw this guy with a torch. He tossed it into a pit filled with grease.  
When the torch touched it, HUGE flame came right out of it. Sh***! That could be THE end of  
me if I get burned first. I wasn't alone though, people also saw death within the pit. And  
before enyone has the time to even gulp, the course was about to begin.

"Before we begin, just to let you know that I don't care how you've dont it. JUST GET IT  
DONE! Get ready....... set........... GO!!!"

The gun was shot and we were off! In the first few kilometers I saw Charlie as I made my  
attempt to pass him. But he (as usual) stucked his foot out in order to trip me, but this  
time I did a rolled over his feet and end with a long jump to the next mother****** to pass.  
More ba***** tried to tip me as I get nearer to the pole. I was on the lead by the time I  
began to climb the pole. Some were trying to "literaly" pull me down so they can be at the  
top insted of me. While I was half way there and as they continued to pull me I was  
already tired. But the image of the Warden's face after I win this course inspired me to  
persevere. I got to the top and down with the zip line, I turned to see my competetors. *Ha-  
ha* Those mother*******'s must be really desperate. They each riped a piece of thier clothes  
and used it as a bar of the zip line and slid down beind my a***. I had 4 more meters to get  
to the "pit of fire" and a guy was gainning on me. I then felt a grate tug in my shirt and  
the next thing I knew, I was feet near him, at that time he was already at the swing. I don't  
think it is best to wait for the swing. So I used all my might on the rest of the meters,  
pushed myself off the edge, over the fire and made the LONGEST jump I've ever made in my  
life. Everyone at the other end stared at me aw strucked at the jump. I even got the Warden's  
attention. And it would of been the ONLY kind of jump if I didn't made the second one in mid  
air, with the same distance. End it with a graceful spinning kick to glide to the other  
edge.

I have only 3 meters to get to the table and already I'm catching up to that guy.  
I also took the privilege to give the cheating mother******* a taste of his own  
medicine and made him trip. But that's nothing compared to the fact that the rest of the  
fellas are gaining on me. Especialy Charlie, who was really starting to pick up speed. By the  
time I got to the table, amazingly Charlie has pushed me aside and got the first pendent.  
Along with the other guy and a girl, who got the other two. It was up to me to take out one  
of the three and get a pendent in time to make the record. So I used ALL my strength and  
EVERY bone in my body that is left of me. I dashed up to them with thier pendents still in  
thier hands. I herd the Warden's voice that yelled,

"30 seconds!"

And there were the rest of the mother*****'s up on my tail. Charlie and the other two were  
trying EXTRA hard to make me lose, by sticking thier feet out to trip me and crash me away.  
The girl even tried to knock me out with a punch, but I kept on dodging and made a few moves  
on my own. Talk about a "sprint combat". But there wasn't much time and the rest were  
comming up fast...

"20 seconds!"

It was NOW or NEVER! I dashed and jumped up to Charlie, pushed him off with my force. The  
others were a few fet away. As we were stumbleing onto the ground I forced him to trun to me  
and gave him a GOOD punch in the nose that weakened his grip and droped the pendant. Couldn't  
want a more perfect time to get it than this. at that VERY moment he was overun by the others  
*Heh-heh* I hoped he fu****** bleeds... Anyway I made some more efforts to get back to the  
other two and continued my "sprint combat" with them to the finished line.

"10 seconds!"

Nothing can stop me now, except the two trashing me of course.

"9!"

But we noticed that it no longer matter as we came neck n' neck to the finish line.

"8..... 7!"

Suddenly I was falling but I instantly ran myself up and was neck with the others again.

"6.... 5....4!"

I did a quick roll and end with a long jump passed the other two.

"3... 2.... 1!"

A loud beep was herd and I made a clare cut through the finish line followed by the guy and  
girl! I made it! I fr***** made it! My dream of seeing the Warden's damned face has came true  
as I gave an evil look back at him. Later the other ba***** came and the Warden dismissed  
them back to thier cells. Ordered the Guards to take away the rest. Then came to us and  
gave us a stern face, and I was CERTAINLY no exception.

"Well done gentelmen... You have completed my intense test. Come to me here, tomorrow noon,  
for the ultimate task."

He gave the final glare at me before he dismissed us to our cell.

The next day was the same as usual. But due to the lacking of prisioners, everying was  
getting quiet, which is good. The choirs were lil more peaceful, surprisingly. As noon came,  
so did I and the two came to the field. When we got there, we saw a big white circle on the  
grass and the Warden was standing right in the middle of it.

"Good evening gentelmen, I'm glad you all could make it. Now for the ultimate task. Quite  
simple really... Just kick each other's a**** off until the last man stands and reach up to  
me... You can hit ANYWHERE... We shall start with Blondie vs Quint. COME TO THE RING!!"

After he walked out of the ring, me and the other guy did as he said and made our starting  
posision in the ring.

"ON MY MARK! GET READY!"

I've got a good punch in the face before the gun was herd. He was going to give me another  
one, but I blocked it and gave him back my own. He dodged my second one, kicked my foot so he  
can sweep off the same foot more easily. He would of finished me off with a diving slam if  
I didn't rolled away. Got up just in time to prevent his kick. It was heading for my ribs so  
I jumped over it and gave him a good kick spin in the head. He would of been knocked out if  
he didn't have the time to push my foot away. Sending me to the end of the ring. If it worn't  
for my lucky break, I would of been out of it. He advanced up to me for another punch but I  
jumped over him. It was perfect oppertunity for him to pull my leg down, unless I doubled my  
jump and landed behind him. He looked at me blankly, I suppoes this was his first time he  
saw me double jump. As I done my ready stance I held my hand out, bend my finger, to tell  
him to come (Like in Matrix! ^_^). That put him in fury as he raced up to me. That was when  
the fight gor really serious as we made a series of barbaric punches and kicks. Sadly he  
gave me a good set and I was loseing very bad, drained eventually. I can sence the Warden's  
approval in this as Quint raced up to me for the last time.

"It's over NOW, blondie!"

Not by chance! Right when he was about to make the final blow. I shifted my body from the  
punch and punched him right in the nose. Before anything else, I made my second attemp  
with my spin kick. HE was the one flying this time. He crashed to the ground, out cold.  
The Warden walked into ring and looked at me in a rather miserable manner.

*On to the next chapter...*


	2. Grim: Prolong

Sharky was looking around EVERYWHERE in the tank.

Sharky: Gee, I sure hope they're some survivors left reading this fic. She wrote SOO much,  
her notepad couldn't take any more. I bet you must be tired reading, I know I am -_-'...

Daxter: Happily, she took SOO long to upload, I'd bet the the "survivors" had MORE than  
enough time to "recover", so sharky really dosen't know what he was talkin' about. >:D The ground shook, but it was lighter than before.

Sharky: *sighed in relief* That's even better... It felt like she's going to make a slight  
after shock. Jak hasn't finished his frist year you know... As Auntie would say, "On with  
the fic!" ^_^' Anyway, as mush as she wish, Jak's NOT hers.

*********************************************************************************************

Grim: Prologe for year 2...

"Well... I see you have gotten a lil better!"

I smiled at him as he glared at me, he yelled.

"We shall begin your next challenge immediately! It's now Blondie vs Jade! JADE, COME TO THE  
RING!!"

A beautiful golden skined woman came to the ring. She has lined face tattoo that formes a  
diamond. The wind glides through her long dark jet horse hiar that was tied at the end. the  
fire in her brown eyes were as flaming as the pit, she gave a deadly grin at me.

"Let's see if YOU can handle a woman..."

She made ready for the fight, her stance was simalar to mine. I didn't have time the to  
wonder if she dose the same firghting style.

"Yes... let's. ON MY MARK! GET READY! Go!

In fact, I didn't have to. I've just dodged her spin kick at the sound of the gun, she  
dilivered me a few blows after that. They were like lighting, I was having a hard time with  
them. So I made a distance half across the ring, by the time I even thought of another  
approach, she ALREADY went up and socked it to me. DAMN THAT GIRL'S FAST!! When I did my  
kickspin, she fliped over me and licked my head with hers. I can feel my blood itching to  
spill by now, no time for that! Never in my life have I seen a fighter THIS flexable, I  
punched, she upper cut. I crouched from her third spinkick, she did a lower one, nearly  
dislocated my jaw. I even tried to punch her but she jumped and pushed me to the ground with  
her feet in her double jump. It's almost as if there's NOTHING I can do to take her in, once  
again I rolled away from her final blow. There I was in the mist a many Jades surounding me,  
made by one, the Warden must be REALLY pleased. If I don't do something quck, it's OVER, it  
now came to me. I stood still and closed my eyes to find my center, focus on Jade's next  
strike, I now sensed her comming, closer... closer... NOW! She struck a punch and at that very moment, I ducked and upper-cut her arm pit, then high kicked her in the chin. She was  
too quick for herself, therefore she has "fallen" for me. The Warden did not liked this at  
all,

"Now for the ultimate challenge, Blondie vs **me**!"

Well, well, the mother******* has finally showed his a*** when he's supposed to and came to  
the ring. Tired as I was, I still couldn't help but made myslef look good for him as we made  
ready for the last fight, *heh-heh* boy was I ready for him!

"READY.... SET... FIGHT!"

Can you believe it?! His punches were soo easy to block and I made a GOOD set for him. He  
maybe a big talker but he's a lousy fighter, or so I thought. Later he borught in more  
pressuer with me, d***** I should of seen this comming. He only made it easy for me so I can  
loose my energy quicker and d**** did I lost it BAD! Now **I** was the one who has a good  
set and no matter how much I tried to pay him back, it wasn't enough to even scratch him!  
I used the little energy left to dodge away as far from him as I could, no doupt he enjoyed  
screwin' me like this! After my knuckle sandwich was "specially" dilivered I was at the NEAR  
end of the ring, with the ever-so-happy Warden a couple of yards from me,

"Had enough boy? No? Well, here's my best for last!"

As he charged, I smiled at an Idea that has just came to my head, it could be the ONLY thing  
I have left. He came to me and in a flash, his eyes bulged at the sudden pain that struck  
him. When he looked down, he saw my fist on his crouch with my legs apart on the ground and  
a fierce glare in my face.

"You.... you save that one for me did you?"

Not really, but I still can't help but smirk at the hummor of this. He smiled back at me but  
there was still anger in his eyes.

"Well, I **DID** say you can hit **ANYWHERE**, did I Blondie?" I nodded with a grin, you have no idea how f***** hard it was to hold back my laugh. His lips  
curled as if he was about to bawl, for once I don't blame him. He walked out of the ring,  
in a rather awkward way I may add. His last wrod were,

"You did good..." And left. When he was gone, I just sit ther and laughed, not only at that little "incident"  
but to celebrate my victory on the Warden. Followed by a loud HOLLAR, which caused me to fell  
on the ring and cackle my head off.

*********************************************************************************************

The next day everyone was at the Hall waiting for another one of the Warden's s****ty speech.

"Gentlemen, I'm here to annoused who won the ultimate challange."

In an instant he was interupted, men went giving howls of worship for "Quint", I just  
chuckled until Quint frowned and shook his head, they all stood surprised. The Warden sighed.

"No, it's not Quint, not this time."

Screeshes filled the air as a number of women graduated "Jade", she too frowned and shook her  
head. The Warden coughed for attention.

"No, it's not Jade either, to make this short, it's..." He made a DEEP sigh.

"Blondie..."

My eyes saw gasps and jawdrops were everywhere and others just couldn't help but stare. They  
were some that were not so thrilled with my sucsess, I also saw some grunts, snare, and a few  
fists pounding on hands. Once again the Warden coughed for attention.

"Moving on, now that the trash has been "cleaned out" and everyone is behaving their best.  
I am less than worry about Baron Prixis' annual visit. He will be here soon today, so  
Look sharp.

As if on cue, the bell rang. It was then the door opened, in came a tall, broad man with a  
dark complection. most of his face was covered with metal, he must have had some experience  
in war. He was dressed like royalty and carried a some huge weapon. With him was a younger  
man with flamming hair in a tight suite in the colour of a whasp with sholder and knee pads.

"Ah... Baron Praxis, just in time. And boys, it's time for resess! Leave!"

And so they have, before I joined them I took a second look at the man. Praxis seems to be a  
respectable person, but I sensed something about him that just wasn't right.

*********************************************************************************************

At the "playground" for the first time, I was sitting on a bench, looking through the wierd  
gate. The view of the city was wonderful from here everthing was bright, I must have been in  
doors for too long. If I didn't know that I can have happiness from here everyday, I would of  
be visiting the feild long ago, then again a voice just reminded me why I don't.

"Well, well ain't we the lucky one."

I remained where I was, listening to what s*** Seve has to say now.

"There's news that you've beat the Warden, socked him in the balls I heard."

I couldn't help but laughed at that part.

"Yeah, I find that funny too, but that's not why I'm here.

I turned to him face to face, I noticed Charlie looked like in pretty bad shape, slightly  
healed but I can still see the scratches and the black eyes.

"Kid, you pissed me off, I don't like what you did to charlie, I don't like what you did to  
Jade and Quint and I don't like YOU! Either of them and NOONE else has fought the Warden and  
won for years, I don't like this change one bit." I stood up and said for the very first time,

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Everything stood still, you could hear nothing else but a breeze. For a moment, the two sour  
losers were speechless but like I said, it was for a moment. He then warmed up his knuckles  
with an evil glare at me.

"You just HAVE to asked that do you Blondie?"

Indeed. Charlie now said something.

"You know Boss, I like em' better not saying ANYTHING!"

"So do I Charlie."

Steve's eye's NEVER left mine.

I'll tell you what I'll do, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A*** THAT'S WHAT!"

With that he aim his fist for my face but I dodged so he missed and triped over the bench.  
I laughed.

"Come get me!"

He got up.

"SON OF A GUN! PREPARE TO EAT YOUR WORDS!!!!"

Together the pissed off duo's raised their attack at me. By that time everyone stoped what  
they where doing and form an arena around us, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!' they yelled.

Steve and Charlie wasn't so hard, due to Steve's hight all I have to do was lick em' at the  
right places at the right time. As for Charlie, just hit em' at his injuered parts and in  
no time they where down, thoguh I can't say the same thing for the crowd. In came Quint and  
Jade came to the ring, there was fury in Jade's eyes,

"What gives you the right to hurt our firends? It's bad enough you've beaten us!"

"They asked for it!", was all I can say, Quint was just as furiouse,

"Oh yeah! Well now YOU asked for it!"

Fighting Quint or Jade one at a time was challenging, but fighting both of them was suicide!  
With the combonation of Quint's mighty punches and Jade's speed, they have made an  
unstopable team. The audience went wild as they continued to masacar me to a pulp, however  
I learned fast enough to dodge some hits and give back a few punches, but alone it wasn't  
enough. But it wan't the end yet, I've managed to trick Jade into useing her speed and  
Quint his strenth to harm each other instead of me; and with a few blows of my own they've  
joined Steve and Charlie. At that moment the crowd turned into an army heading for me, in  
revenge for Quint and Jade, man those two must be REALLY special. I knew I can't bring down  
all of them, so this must be the end. It wasn't, at the end of the feild I saw something that  
made me all stary eyed. It was a big patch of green and red eco, it was good to see things  
such as these for the first in a lone time, especialy in this desperate hour. I dashed for  
the eco with energy in me to spare, followed by the mob. As soon I was a foot near it a  
nearly banged up Steve was in my way, his brain must of really been knocked out if he thought  
of blocking me, jack***! I went on and gave him a really good push before I reached the eco's

In no time I was charged up and ready to kick ass, they were easier than the all the lurker  
ambushes back in my time. It lasted a good f*****n' ten minuets until the eco worn off, and  
in a good time too all of the mob was down and out. Too bad I didn't have enough for the two  
Guards, who've juat snuck up behind me and shooked me to uncontiousness.

*********************************************************************************************

_"Yo blondie, wake up!"_ There was nothing but darkness, nothing but a metalic voice. I felt an hard hit on my cheek,  
I've managed to flicker my eye lids to see more darkness. Shortly after that a blinding light  
flashed over me, even though my vision was fuzzy at that moment I can still see a broad  
figure before me. A deep voice spoke sternly,

"You can channel eco, can you?"

Damn was I f***** up, opening my eyes alone was quite a task. Jast then a huge blow in my  
stomach, the voice became more violent,

"Don't play mute with me boy, I've heard you talk, I've seen you fight and I've caught you  
DEAD channeling eco!"

By then I was in full focus and to my amazed, there before me was the Baron. Beside him was  
the young "spandex guy"

(Jak: *Pointing at Erol* HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! T___T  
Torn: >:D spandex....  
Erol: *looking at me* D: the Baron and spoke with a hourse voice,

"If you saw me do all these things why askin' me?"

The Warden came up,

"You never told me you can channle eco."

I smirked,

"Maybe you should of been so 'busy'."

I can see him making the extra effort of holding back his anger behind the Baron. At last the  
Baron craked a sinister smile at me,"

"Perfect, that's all I need to know,"

He whispered something to the Warden that caused him to smile evil at me, the room bacame  
colder then usual when he looked at me. He turned to the Baron and whispered back to him, he  
now spoke up,

"Then it's settled, put him to your 'special' prision and make preparation for the 'project'."

The Warden turned to the guards,

"You heard the Baron, take him to my 'dark' prision,"

Before long I was unstraped and draged out, in no time I was dashing across the cafiteria, being over looked by a hundred prisioners eating. They were thilled to see me like this,  
especialy Jade and Quint; why shouldn't they be, they know what's happening to me. The last  
thing I was was Steve and Charlie waving

gleefuly goodbye at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 12 hours ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

My mind was filled with thoughts that matches the setting of the long, dark, passage I'm  
walking. What will become of me? What are they going to do to me? Where are they taking me?  
So on and so on...

We halted to an small iron door, alas, the moment of truth has come. When I passed through  
the door there was rows of cells, from top to bottom, all around the walls. Right in the  
center was a table and a BIG neddle above it. In an instant I was tossed into one of the cell  
like garbage. When they were gone I took a peek through the bars at the side of my new cell.  
I saw a man, very firmiliar, after looking a little longer I realized it was the same man who  
food poisend another one. I also reconized the man who came for the assembly a minuet late.  
Talk about ironic, the place I have succeed to avoid from all this time, was the same one  
I've wind up in. Now I know were all the "trash" gose, but I don't think I could live to tell  
about it. Just what is this "project" could be?

*********************************************************************************************

Me: Well, what do you think?

Torn: Not bad...

Sig and Daxter: *noded*

Sharky: What I tell ya, a slight aftershock.

Me: Before I get "dark" again, here are my review's respond. Take it away Sharky!

********************************* Review's Responds ***************************************

**Amandaxter**: Yeah, it is a MEAN leanth...

Torn: He ain't lieing there...

**nobinoir**: Well, you can see what heppened now, and there's still more to come.

**lisa1124**: Right here!

**Lady Tsuru**: Here's more!

Torn: You know sharky, when she says soon, she don't mean A WHOLE YEAR!!!

Shark: Let's see YOU try writing a fight scene!! D: Sig: Pityful, it didn't took "that" long for the first one!

Shark: Unless you want to make it even more exciting than the last, or al leaste tryin' to.  
I think this is the last one for this fic. AND FINALY

**darkleena**: Yes, we all hate the Warden! >:D

********************************* End of Review's Responds ***********************************

Sharky: Well, that's all so far!

Shark: And here I go! *turns **BlackShark** and makes a curent in her tank*

Sharky: As Auntie always say, "Keep on the feeding..."


End file.
